A small-sized vehicle includes a multiple utility vehicle (MUV) that can run on wasteland and others. This type of some vehicles are provided with a seated type of seat, a leg space located in front of the seat and continuous in a lateral direction and the open sides of a body (for example, refer to a patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP-A No. 2007-269147